Imperfect World
by MyTeenageDream
Summary: Follow the stories of five families as they grow, fall in love, and fall apart. NOTE-I used to be strangerthanfictionclub


Okay, so this story is loosely based off of my Sims game, where I made the Idols and my friends…I kept some of the things in it, but some of it was based off of Shine so…You'll get it when you read…

This story has some of the same characters as Shine, but it isn't any kind of sequel…If you want a sequel, I'll update AIS8G2 or Endless Love or something. And if you hated Shine…I'll update them even more just to piss you off:)

This follows the stories of five families as they grow, make friends, and fall apart.

* * *

**Gokey Home**

Danny's POV

Everything was quiet at home, as usual. It felt like it was just another silent, lonely morning, the only noise coming from my alarm clock. It was hard for me to be alone. I loved being surrounded by family and friends. I don't really know why I moved away. I just know I was two years younger and I needed a change. Now I needed another one…

If only love was easy…

**Allen Home**

Lila's POV

I sat on the floor of my living room. My brother, son, and I had just moved in the day before, and we were still waiting for most of our furniture to come. Now, Kris was at work and I was watching Trevor, who was napping. To my surprise, the doorbell rang. I looked over at my baby, who was still sleeping, and walked to the door.

"Hi, my name is Danny," the man said. He must have been a neighbor.

"I'm Lila…" I smiled. "Y-you can come in…if you want…"

"Thanks…" Danny walked in. I walked into Trevor's room, hearing his crying. I brought him out to meet Danny.

"I know it's pretty empty, but most of the furniture we ordered is coming in tomorrow."

"Oh…so how long have you known him…"

"Um…I'm his mother…"

"No, I mean your husband…or boyfriend…or…"

I laughed. "Danny, I'm not married. Or dating someone. When I said 'we', I meant my brother."

"Oh…" he seemed both embarrassed and somewhat relieved…

Trevor started reaching towards him. Danny smiled. "You can hold him if you want." I smiled as he took my son. He was nice, good with kids, AND pretty cute. And he didn't seem to hate me…

**Lambert Home**

Adam's POV

Sometimes, I don't even know what I've done or why I do it. I just do and don't think. Like how I got myself into this mess. Now, I had three girls and a guy completely in love with me. I don't even know how. I only loved one back…well, maybe two…

I knew I would have to choose soon, but I didn't want to crush one and make them think I was cheating. The only thing I was doing was being a nice person and befriending everyone. I didn't know this would put me as the subject of some twisted love story.

But I was. I could change THAT. It had happened. Now to fix things…

**Iraheta Home**

Allison's POV

Why was I such a mess all the time? It's not like my life was THAT bad…No, I was only in love with this guy who was probably gay and not in love with me. I was only obsessing over something I knew I couldn't have. I only loved with black hair and blue streak more than anything, except maybe his beautiful blue eyes. I was only pregnant with his child. No…I'm not in denial…I'm just…Holy shit I am…

If he didn't love me, maybe he'd love what was inside of me. Maybe even enough to stay with me. Rethinking my situation, scared and alone, I got into bed and cried myself to sleep.

**Allen Home**

Kris' POV

I stood nervously at the door to my girlfriend's house. I knew it was the right time for us. But was it right for me? As I walked in the home, I looked around at the pictures of us over that last few years, laughing and enjoying each other. I smiled.

"So Kris, what did you want to come over for?" she asked sweetly, smiling brightly at me.

I stood up, scared of what she would say. "Katy O'Connell," I said, getting down on one knee, "will you marry me?"

* * *

Yes, I know this was only four families. The fifth one will be in the next chapter…I also know this was a lot of information for a first chapter. I'm probably going to post more new stories and see what people want me to update…


End file.
